The Avengers and CPHPIX Film Festival (3533)
"The Avengers and CPHPIX Film Festival" is the tenth episode of the second season of film review web series Half in the Bag, and 31st episode in the series overall. The episode aired May 8, 2012 on Blip. In this episode, now homeless and jobless, Mike and Jay head to the VCR Repair Shop for new work. Plot Dismissed from Mr. Plinkett's house, Mike and Jay are each evicted from their individual apartments after blowing their ill-gotten gains at the Indian casino. At the local dumpster, Mike finds Jay and they head to the VCR repair shop for new work. Along the way, they pass by the Milwaukee Oriental Theatre, where The Avengers is playing. Jay does a few jobs and earns some money so that they can watch the film. The duo realizes too late that the screening is for the wrong Avengers movie. Luckily, Jay pirated the new movie beforehand. Mike remembers he is scheduled to present some film review shorts at the CPHPIX Film Festival and abruptly leaves for Copenhagen. When he returns, the two continue their trek to the VCR repair shop. Summary and Review ''Marvel's The Avengers'' Overview | Rating2 = | metacritic = 69/100 | metacritic_link = http://www.metacritic.com/movie/the-avengers-2012 | rottentomatoes = 92/100 | rottentomatoes_link = http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/marvels_the_avengers/ }} |} Appearances * Mike Stoklasa as Mike, Plinkett voiceover * Jay Bauman as Jay Personnel * Jessi Nakles as Camera assistant Production The episode was shot and edited between May 4 and May 8, and features many locations in Milwaukee, WI. The opening segment was filmed in the parking lot near Black Sheep MKE in Walker's Point, near the Milwaukee Repertory Theater on the Riverwalk, and outside the Riverside Theater on the Riverwalk, with establishing shots around the Oriental Theatre. Although the crew previously filmed in the Oriental Theatre for their video with Tommy Wiseau, all interiors were filmed instead at the Riverside Theatre, a venue in historic Milwaukee that has not screened films since the mid-1970s and now primarily hosts live music. The episode first aired May 8 on Blip. The sequel Avengers: Age of Ultron was reviewed on May 8, 2015. Order of locations in '''The Repair-men's Trek' # Milwaukee Repertory Theater # Corner of S 1st St and W Oregon St # Black Sheep MKE Parking Lot # G-Daddy's BBC # The Riverside Theater # The Oriental Theatre '''The Repair-men's Trek from ''Half in the Bag S2E10 (2016).' Digital visual capture. ''Above: The mapped out route for the repairmen based on the establishing shots and locations as presented in the film review web series Half in the Bag. In the episode, the repairmen pause at the Riverside Theater and, through the power of editing, they see the billboard of the Oriental Theatre, which is 2.2 miles away from the Riverside Theater. Mike's trip to Denmark is not depicted, as he leaves from and returns to The Oriental Theatre.}} Plinkett Introduction * I'd buy that for a dollar! Sources # Marvel's The Avengers. Dir. Joss Whedon. Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures, 2012. Film. References External Links * "Half in the Bag: The Avengers and CPHPIX Film Festival" on RedLetterMedia * "Half in the Bag Episode 31: The Avengers" on YouTube * "Historic Milwaukee: Riverside Theater" presented by TODAY’S TMJ4 Category:Half in the Bag Category:Half in the Bag (season 2) episodes Category:Marvel Comics Category:Comicbook